In orthopedic surgery, it is common to insert lengths of wire into bones for pinning same into a desired position and to hold same in predetermined relationship to each other. In so doing, it becomes necessary to drive the wire through the bones. Thus, the driver also becomes the wire dispenser and the surgeon is required to have at hand only a single tool.
Further, if the tool is to be used as a wire dispenser, it is necessary that same hold a reasonable length of wire, hold same firmly and rigidly while the tool is functioning as a driver but be capable by simple manipulation of enabling the wire to be withdrawn as desired as same is used.
It is well known in conventional chuck construction for drills and similar machine tools that chucks for tools of very small diameter present difficulty in insuring adequate engagement of such tools. Thus, conventional chucks of this type, usually collet chucks, normally require separate manipulation, often with a key device, for tightening and loosening the tool held thereby. Such separate manipulation of the chuck under the usual surgical conditions presents extreme inconvenience at best at it is highly desirable that a chuck be provided which will effectively hold a tool such as a wire of very small diameter and yet which can be readily engaged and disengaged by simple manual manipulation and without the need for a separate tool.
Accordingly, the objects of the invention include:
1. To provide a chuck adaptable for use with a gear reduction surgical driver for holding a rotatable tool of very small diameter.
2. To provide a chuck, as aforesaid, which for a given wire size will require no adjustment thereof for insertion of a tool or during operation thereof and the tool can be released in a simple manner for removal.
3. To provide a chuck, as aforesaid, which will be automatically engaged by constantly acting resilient means but can be released by a simple manual manipulation.
4. To provide a chuck, as aforesaid, wherein the release thereof can be accomplished without the use of a separate tool.
5. To provide a chuck, as aforesaid, whose parts are simple and hence will be capable of long and rigorous use with a minimum of maintenance.
6. To provide a chuck, as aforesaid, which will be completely reliable in operation, whose gripping will be automatic and which will automatically compensate for any wear experienced by the parts.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons acquainted with apparatus of this general type upon reading the following disclosure and inspection of the accompanying drawings.